1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic system and, more particularly, is directed to an apparatus utilizing an endoscope in conjunction with an operating microscope to provide multidimensional views of the internal area of a biological specimen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Endoscopes are widely used for observing the internal organs of humans and other large biological specimens. The use of this instrument permits investigation of organs without the need for invasive and traumatizing surgical procedures. Endoscopes are used for diagnostic, research, and surgical purposes.
In use, a doctor holds the endoscope while inserting one end into the specimen's body via an incision or opening in either the respiratory system or gastrointestinal tract. Once through the incision or opening, the end of the endoscope is maneuvered into a passageway leading to the specific area to be observed. Generally, the surgeon holds the endoscope in one hand while performing the desired surgical procedure with the other hand.
The area to be observed can be viewed by direct visual observation or magnification using, for example, television relay systems. Exemplary imaging systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,615,332, 4,862,873 and 4,890,159. Although fiber optic systems are capable of providing images, such systems suffer from the limitation that they provide only a two-dimensional view of the object or surface being investigated. As a result, surface topography and spacial orientations are not clearly discernable. The inability of the image to provide depth perception limits the usefulness of endoscopes.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a stereoscopic endoscope which provides high resolution images with depth perception and permits a doctor to have substantially free movement of both hands during surgical procedures.